


Livin’la Vida Loca

by pineneedle



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineneedle/pseuds/pineneedle
Summary: Esposite had a Friday night plan with his partner.But Castel stole him.
Relationships: Javier Esposito/Kevin Ryan
Kudos: 1





	Livin’la Vida Loca

ハビエル・エスポジートは、目の前のパソコンのディスプレイをにらむと、小さくため息をついた。  
画面の端に表示された時刻は、４時４２分。  
先刻から開いたままの調査ファイルを上下にスクロールさせながら、ちらちらと時計を伺うが、時間は遅遅として進まない。  
エスポジートは、またため息をついた。  
今日は金曜日。  
デイシフトは、あと１７分とちょっとで終わる。  
今、彼らのチームが担当している事件はないので、この１７分を乗り切れば楽しい週末が待っている。  
あと１６分。  
またため息をついて、大きく伸びをする。すると、椅子が少し動いて、すぐ後ろの別な椅子に当たった。  
「おい！」  
抗議の声に振り向いたが、声の主は報告書作りに忙しいのか顔も上げない。  
「悪い。」  
一応あやまってみるが、どうも相棒の耳には入っていないようで、タイピングのスピードは全く衰えなかった。  
「おい、ライアン。」  
声をかけても、当然返事はない。  
「ケヴィン？」  
あきらめずに何度も名前を呼ぶと、ケヴィン・ライアン、エスポジートの相棒は、犬を追い払うときのように、手を振りながらしっしっと言った。  
「何だよ？」  
むっとして背もたれを揺すると、とうとうこちらを見たライアンににらまれる。  
「邪魔するなよ。」  
「なあ、まだ終わらないのか？ 金曜だぜ。」  
「おまえが邪魔しなけりゃ、すぐ終わるよ。」  
エスポジートが言い返す間もなく、ライアンは報告書作りに戻った。  
壁の時計を見ると、時刻は四時五十分。  
エスポジートは、ライアンの背中に向かってため息をついた。  
時々手元のメモに目をやったり、入力した文章を確認したりしながらも、ライアンのタイピングは中々なめらかだ。  
そもそも、今、ライアンが書いている報告書は、エスポジートのもので、それをつい伸ばし伸ばしにしていたのを、二日前にライアンに見つかったのだ。  
エスポジートと違って文書作業をあまり苦にしないライアンの、代わりに書くという申し出に二つ返事で飛びついて、あとはそのまま任せきり。というより、任せたことさえ忘れていたことに、エスポジートは急に罪悪感を覚えた。  
あらためて相棒の後姿を眺める。  
うつむき気味にパソコンに向かうライアンの姿は、ピンクのシャツも、三つ揃えスーツのベストも、まるで殺人課の刑事には見えない。  
いや、どこの部署の刑事にだってだ。  
殺人課に配属になったときにスーツを買ったのだと、以前に聞いたことがある。エスポジートが笑うと、アイルランド系の刑事は、なめられないようにしたんだと真顔で言った。  
今でこそライアンもそこそこの中堅だが、市警の殺人課に配属された刑事の中では歴代二番目の若さで、初めて会ったときの彼は、まるでティーンエイジャーのようだった。安物のスーツも全く体にあっておらず、その話を聞いて、エスポジートもなるほどと思ったのだった。  
効果の程はともかくとしてだが。  
「よし！」  
エスポジートが思い出し笑いを浮かべていると、ライアンが声を上げた。  
「終わったぞ。警部にも送信済。」  
自慢げにそう言いながら立ち上がって振り向くと、ライアンは大きく伸びをした。背骨がぼきぼきと鳴る音が、エスポジートの耳にまで届く。  
エスポジートは腕時計を見た。  
時刻は４時５５分。  
あと５分で仕事は終わる。  
事件さえなければ、どちらかのアパートで、スポーツ中継を観るか、Ｘｂｏｘでゲーム三昧が金曜の夜の定番だ。  
エスポジートが、今夜のピザとビールは自分がおごると言おうとしたとき、エレベーターの扉が開き、殺人課には不似合いな明るい声が響いた。  
「やあ、みんな！」  
リチャード・キャッスル、有名なミステリー作家は、すっかり顔なじみの警官たちに愛想よく挨拶をしながら、いつものようにまっすぐにベケットのデスクへと近寄ってきた。  
「よお、キャッスル。ベケットなら、今日は裁判所だぞ。」  
エスポジートが言うと、キャッスルは悪そうににやりとして、ライアンの肩を抱き寄せた。  
「いいや。今日は、こっちのレプラコーンちゃんに用があるんだ。」  
「おい、その呼び方はよせって言ったろ！」  
抗議の声も聞かず、キャッスルは、もう一方の手で椅子の背もたれからライアンの上着をつまみあげた。そして、ダンスの相手を方向転換させる要領で、ライアンのスリムな体を通路のほうへと引きずり出した。  
「さあ、ケヴィン、約束は守ってもらうからな。」  
「やめろよ、キャッスル！」  
「ほら、急いで。」  
半ば引きずられるようにエレベーターへと連れ込まれたライアンは、一度だけエスポジートを振り返った。  
「ごめん、先に帰る。また月曜にな！」  
隣りでキャッスルが小さく手を振る。  
エスポジートが返事をする間もなく、エレベーターの扉が閉まった。  
エスポジートの週末の計画と、彼の相棒を乗せて。  
ぼんやりと見上げると、壁の時計は５時ぴったりだった。

****************************************

最初に頭に浮かんだのは、ラニだった。  
デートの誘いに、だが、ナイスバディの検視官は冷たかった。  
「金曜の夜に何の予定もないって、本気で思ったの？」  
「いや、別に、そういう訳じゃ・・・。」  
エスポジートのしどろもどろの答えに、ラニは苦笑して解剖台の死体に向き直った。  
「おい、それが予定か？」  
思わずそう言うと、ラニがメスを持った右手を振り上げた。  
「そうよ。残業手当って知ってる？ 他のヒトが働いてないときに働くと、たくさんお金がもらえるの。それで、あたしは、今月はうんと働いて、ルブタンの新作を買うつもり。」  
「だけど、ラニ、金曜の夜だぜ。死体とデートなんて寂しすぎるだろ？」  
ラニは動きを止め、ゆっくり振り向き、半分閉じたまぶたの間からエスポジートをにらんだ。  
「寂しいのはあなたでしょ、ハビエル。」  
それから、いやに優しい口調で付け加えた。  
「ねえ、寂しいからって、あたしを誘わないで。」

****************************************

結局、エスポジートは、一人きりで市警の刑事がたむろするバーへと向かった。  
にぎやかな他の客たちに背を向け、カウンターでちびちびとビールを飲んでいると、誰かに肩を叩かれた。しぶしぶ振り返ると、風紀課のアダムズが立っていた。  
「ミルクちゃんはどうしたんだ？」  
もう相当に出来上がっているアダムズは、そう言いながら、きょろきょろとあたりを見回した。  
「ライアンか？」  
「そう。おまえのミルクちゃん。」  
言って、げらげらと笑う。  
エスポジートは、うんざりして、残ったビールを飲み干した。  
アダムズに、ライアンと、当時のガールフレンドの蜂蜜入りホットミルクの話をしたのはエスポジートだ。  
ロマンチックな夜というより、女の子同士のパジャマパーティーのようなエピソードがおかしくて、やはり今夜のように一人でバーに来た夜に、昔なじみのアダムズに近況を尋ねられたとき、ついその話をしたのだ。  
飲んだ上での軽口などすっかり忘れていたエスポジートは、 殺人課にやってきたアダムズに『ミルクちゃん』と呼ばれたライアンがたじろぐのを見て、ぎょっとした。  
ちらりと彼のほうに視線を向けたライアンの唇が、声にはせずに『おしゃべり』と動いて、後は事件に紛れて何もなかったのだが、エスポジートは、まだそのことを後悔していた。  
「来てない。それから、ミルクちゃんて呼ぶな。あいつが嫌がる。」  
「なんだ、来てないのか。あのかわいい顔を見たかったのに。」  
アダムズは、エスポジートの言うことなど全く気にする様子もなく言った。  
「だから、かわいいとか、そういうことを言うなって言ってるんだ。」  
苛立ったエスポジートが人差し指で胸を小突くと、アダムズは急に神妙な顔になった。  
「うん、うちの古株連中も、そんなこと言ってた。」  
「・・・うちのって、風紀課の連中か？」  
ライアンの刑事としてのキャリアのスタートが風紀課なのは、エスポジートも知っている。  
アダムズはうなずくと、また酔っ払い特有のぼんやりした笑みを浮かべた。  
「ああ。まだ何人か、昔ライアンと働いたことがあるやつがいてさ。そいつらに言われたんだ。かわいい顔にだまされるなって。ライアンは凄腕だってさ。」

****************************************

結局、それ以上は飲む気にもなれず、エスポジートは真夜中前にアパートへと戻った。  
土曜は、前にライアンと二人で観た、死体の出てこないコメディ映画のＤＶＤを観て、一人では多すぎる量のデリバリーの中国料理を食べた。  
何度かライアンに電話をしようかと考えたが、そのたびに別な用事があると言われるのではないかと思い、かけなかった。  
日曜の昼までには、エスポジートは、自分が殺人事件の呼び出しを待っていることに気づいた。

****************************************

殺人事件は火曜の朝まで起こらなかった。  
高級マンションの屋上にあるペントハウスのジャグジーで、住人の留守中にナゾの侵入者が撃ち殺されるという、いかにもキャッスルが好きそうな事件で、案の定、作家は、ベケットが電話をする前に現場にやってきた。  
両手には、いつものようにコーヒーのペーパーカップを持ち、いつものように、カップのチェックボックスを確認してから一つをベケットに手渡す。  
いつもと違ったのは、もう一つのカップをライアンに差し出したことだ。  
エスポジートは眉をひそめた。  
先ほどから何度もあくびをかみ殺していたライアンは、カップを受け取ると、すぐに飲み口に唇を寄せた。  
「砂糖もミルクもたっぷりにしておいたから。」  
キャッスルの言葉にうなずいて、コーヒーを一口飲み込み、ライアンは幸せそうにため息を吐いた。  
エスポジートは、喉の奥で低く唸った。

****************************************

一見不可思議な事件は、チームの努力と、キャッスルの少しのひらめきで、木曜の夜には解決した。  
事件解決のお祝いに繰り出したバーで、エスポジートは一人離れて、遠くから相棒を覗き見た。  
ライアンの隣り、いつもならエスポジートがいる場所には、無駄に体格のいい作家が陣取っていた。  
キャッスルは、ライアンのほうに体を傾け、しきりに何かを囁いている。にぎやかなバーの中で内緒話を聞き取ろうと、ライアンの方でも体を寄せるから、二人の男の距離は二羽のボタンインコのように近い。  
「・・・なるほどねえ。」  
視界をさえぎるように隣りのスツールに腰を下ろすなり、ラニが言った。  
「なるほどって何だよ。」  
「寂しがりのハビエル・エスポジートが、寂しい理由。」  
エスポジートが渋い顔をすると、ラニは声を上げて笑った。  
「けど、キャッスルはどうしちゃったの？ ケイトからライアンに乗り換える気？」  
飲みかけたビールにむせたエスポジートの背中をさすって、ラニはまた笑った。  
「冗談だったら。そりゃあ、ライアンはかわいいけど、まあ、今は、キャッスルはケイトに夢中だもの。」  
「今は、って、どういうことだよ？ 第一、ライアンは男だぞ。」  
「ほら、キャッスルって、そういうの、気にしないタイプでしょ？」  
思わせぶりにウインクして、ラニは、やはり渋い顔でウイスキーのグラスを弄んでいるベケットの方へと歩いていった。  
ラニの言ったことを反芻しながら、まださえずっている二羽のボタンインコを睨むと、エスポジートはバーを抜け出した。

****************************************

事件明けの金曜日。  
殺人課のフロアは、先週と同じくのんびりとしていた。  
エスポジートは自分の席に座って、ブレイクルームの窓を眺めていた。  
部屋の中では、ライアンが、真剣な顔でエスプレッソマシンを操作している。  
エスポジートは、先ほどから少しも進まない報告書に視線を戻し、大きくため息をついた。  
腕時計を見ると、いつの間にか、もう４時を過ぎていた。  
エスポジートは、またため息をついた。

― なあ、ライアン。キャッスルと何をしてるんだ？ ―

気になるなら、そう聞けばいい。  
簡単なことだと、頭の隅で声がした。  
「報告書、進まないのか？」  
いつの間にか戻ってきたライアンが、言いながら、エスポジートのデスクにマグカップを置いた。  
「俺が書いておくよ。どうせ急いでないだろ？」  
「いや・・・。」  
「この前もそう言って、結局俺が書いた。なら、最初からまかせろよ。」  
ライアンは、自分のカップから一口コーヒーを飲んで、満足げに微笑んだ。  
「金曜だぜ。残業なんてしたくないだろ？」  
ああ、そのとおりだと、エスポジートは思った。  
ピザとビール、それにゲーム。  
気の会う相棒と二人で、先週の金曜にできなかったことをすればいい。  
「なあ、今晩・・・」  
エスポジートが言いかけた、その時だ。  
エレベーターの扉が開いて、キャッスルが現れた。  
「やあ、ケヴィン！ エスポジートも！」  
リック・キャッスル、ベケットのグルーピーは、エスポジートの相棒をケヴィンと呼んだ。  
エスポジートは勢いよく立ち上がった。  
マグカップが倒れて、コーヒーが床にこぼれた。  
「帰る。報告書、頼んだぞ。」  
言い捨てて、エスポジートはその場を逃げ出した。

****************************************

携帯が何度も鳴ったが、無視した。  
明かりもつけずに、ソファの上で膝を抱えて座り込み、ライアンの好きそうな恋愛映画を観る。

友達同士の二人。  
いつでも一緒で、お互いのことなら何でも知っているけれど、恋人じゃない。  
そこに、別の男が現れる。  
ハンサムで、金持ちで、口のうまいプレイボーイだ。  
彼女がプレイボーイとデートするようになって、彼は彼女に恋をしていることに気がつく。

よくある、陳腐なラブストーリーだ。

暗闇の中、エスポジートは鼻水をすすり上げた。

友達同士の二人。  
いつでも一緒で、お互いのことなら何でも知っている。  
羽毛アレルギーで、コーヒーにはミルクと砂糖二つ。  
少しのアルコールや、北風や、春先の太陽でもすぐに赤くなる鼻の頭。  
額にしわを寄せた困り顔。  
長いまつげ。  
ベビーブルーの瞳。  
ピンクの唇。  
血を分けた家族よりも信頼できるパートナー。

ずっと一緒だったのに、馬鹿な映画を観るまで気がつかなかった。

エスポジートは、テレビのリモコンをつかむと、電源をオフにしてから部屋の反対側に投げ捨てた。  
気がつく必要などなかったのだ。  
いつでも一緒で、お互いのことなら何でも知っているけれど、恋人じゃない。  
だが、ハビエル･エスポジートは、ケヴィン・ライアンに恋をしていた。  
全部、馬鹿な映画のせいだと思った。

馬鹿な映画と、それから、キャッスルのせいだと。

****************************************

ノックの音で目が覚めた。  
暗闇の中、腕時計を見れば、８時を少し過ぎたところだった。  
しばらく無視しても止まないノックに、エスポジートは渋々立ち上がった。  
ドアミラーを覗くと、馴染みのピザ店の配達の顔が見えた。  
腹がぐうっと鳴って、エスポジートは、半分寝ぼけたまま反射的にドアを開けた。  
ヒップポケットから財布を取り出し、ピザの箱に手を伸ばしたところで気がつく。  
「こんな手でだまされるなよ。」  
店員の後ろから現れたライアンが、頼んでいないピザの箱をしっかりと抱えたエスポジートを見てにやりと笑った。だが、店員を帰すと、すぐに真顔になってエスポジートをにらむ。  
「電話に出ないから、来てみたんだ。」  
目をそらしたエスポジートの脇をすり抜けて部屋に入ったライアンは、廊下から差し込む明かりのラインをたどるように奥へと進むと、手にしたビールの６本入りカートンを乱暴にテーブルに置いた。  
「不用心だぞ。強盗だったら、今頃は撃たれてた。」  
そして、先ほどまでエスポジートが眠っていたソファにどっかりと座り込んだ。  
エスポジートはため息をついた。  
壁の明かりのスイッチをオンにして、ドアを閉じる。  
「刑事の部屋に、ピザの配達のふりした強盗が押し入るか？」  
文句を言いながら ビールの隣りにピザを置いて、それほど大きいわけでもないソファの、ライアンから少しでも離れた位置に腰かけた。  
エスポジートの心の内を知るはずもなく、ライアンはこぶし一つほど開いていた二人の隙間をつめて、ビールのカートンに手を伸ばした。  
「強盗にだってマヌケはいるさ。」  
言いながら、ビールを二本引き抜いて、すぐに自分の分の栓を開けて一息に半分ほど飲んでから、もう一本をエスポジートに手渡す。  
一瞬、二人の指がわずかに触れ合った。  
指先から広がった温かさが、一気に心臓まで伝わる。  
エスポジートは、低く喘いだ。  
ペパロニピザにかじりついていたライアンが、怪訝そうにエスポジートを見上げた。

エスポジートは胸をおさえた。

ケヴィン・ライアンはいいやつだ。  
相棒から突然恋心を告げられても、絶対に、怒鳴ったり、口汚くののしったりはしないだろう。  
けれども、ライアンに、困ったような顔で、これからもいい友だちでいたいなんて言われるくらいなら、鼻が折れるほど殴られたほうがましだった。

ぎゅっと目を閉じて深呼吸する。

だが、それなら、気持ちを隠して友だちごっこを続けるのは？

「・・・ハビエル？」  
名前を呼ばれて目を開くと、ベビーブルーの瞳が、驚くほど近くからこちらを見ていた。  
「なあ、最近変なのって、俺に怒ってるのか？」  
ライアンが、ただでさえ下がり気味な眉尻を下げて言った。  
「俺が何か気に障ることしたなら、そう言えよ。言ってくれなきゃ、どうしていいかわからないだろ？」  
うつむいたライアンに、エスポジートは堪らず手を伸ばした。  
「・・・違う。おまえは何もしてない。」  
両のてのひらで、そっと頬を包み込んで、顔を寄せる。

「好きだ。」

かすれた声が出た。

「好きだ。」

そう、ずっと前から。

「好きだ、ケヴィン。おまえが好きなんだ。」  
額と額が合わさり、睫毛と睫毛が触れる。

「ハビエル、これが新手のゲイ・チキンゲームなら・・・。」  
ライアンが、震える声で言った。  
「違う。」  
吐息が唇をくすぐる。  
「本当に？」  
「ああ、誓って。」  
「なら・・・。」

最後の一インチを詰めたのはライアンだった。

****************************************

キスが終わって、ゆっくり目を開くと、幸せそうに微笑むライアンがいた。  
つられて、エスポジートも微笑んだ。  
首の後ろに手を回して引き寄せ、もう一度キスをする。  
もう一度。  
また、もう一度。

それから、エスポジートは、思い切り吹き出した。

「何だよ！」  
ライアンが抗議の声を上げる。  
「・・・わりぃ。」  
「何がおかしいんだよ？」  
「・・・だって・・・このキス・・・ピザとビールの味だ。」  
一度始まった笑いの発作は、中々収まらない。  
「当たり前だろ？ さっきピザ食べて、ビール飲んだんだから。」  
「・・・だけど・・・俺は、おまえの唇は、イチゴとか桃の味がすると思ったんだ。」  
「するわけないだろ、女の子じゃないんだから。それに、女の子の唇がイチゴ味なのは、リップグロスを塗ってるからだ。」  
不満そうに尖らせた唇は、けれども、エスポジートがキスしたくてたまらなかったかわいいピンク色だ。  
「・・・ああ・・・だよな。」  
笑いすぎてこぼれだした涙をぬぐった指で、その唇に触れる。  
少しだけ視線を上げると、ライアンの青い目が、これ以上くだらないことを言ったら只ではおかないと言うように、こちらをにらんでいた。  
「だけど、俺は、ずっとそう思ってたんだ。」  
エスポジートは、そっと、唇の端から中心に向かって指を這わせた。  
「イチゴとか、桃みたいに甘いと思ってたんだ。」  
ライアンが、くすぐったそうに体をよじる。  
「・・・それから、蜂蜜みたいに。」  
抗議するように口を開けたライアンに、またキスをする。  
「・・・ケヴィン・・・俺の、ハニーミルク。」

友達同士の二人。

いつでも一緒で、お互いのことなら何でも知っていて・・・そして、今は恋人同士だ。

****************************************

早起きは苦手だし、月曜は大嫌いだ。  
それなのに、リック･キャッスルが、月曜の朝の５時に飛び起きて、薄汚れた廃ビルの裏手の路地へとやってきたのは、そこにケイト・ベケットが待っているからだった。  
ケイト・ベケット刑事と、それから死体が。  
鼻歌を歌いながら、いつものようにコーヒーのペーパーカップを２つ持って、フェラーリを降りる。  
制服姿の警官たちの間をすり抜け、遠くに見えるベケットの方へと向かっていくと、目の前にエスポジートが現れた。  
「おはよう、エスポジート。ケヴィンは？」  
挨拶に答えるように軽くうなずき、エスポジートは、キャッスルの手からカップを一つ取り上げた。  
「おい！」  
制止を無視して、カフェラテを一口飲み込んで、顔をしかめる。  
「ベケットのだぞ。」  
「ライアンのじゃないのか？」  
「これ以上ライアンにカモられるのは御免だ。」  
言って、キャッスルは、慌てて口を押さえた。  
「何だって？」  
もちろん、エスポジートは聞き逃さなかった。  
「いや、その・・・。」  
「おい、キャッスル。おまえ、何を企んでるんだ？」  
エスポジートにジャケットの襟をつかまれ、ぐっとねじり上げられる。体格こそエスポジートに勝るものの、腕力では全く勝ち目のないキャッスルは、首を縮こませて、すぐに降参のポーズをとった。  
「わかった。わかったよ。だけど、話せば長くなる。」  
エスポジートは鼻を鳴らした。  
「作家だろ？ 短くまとめろよ。」  
元特殊部隊に凄まれて、キャッスルは仕方なく話し始めた。

始まりは、先々週の木曜の夜だ。キャッスルの母親、マーサが、演劇学校からの帰り道に引ったくりに遭った。  
偶然、そこにライアンが居合わせて、いとも簡単に引ったくりを捕まえただけでなく、マーサの事情聴取に付き合い、最後はタクシーを拾って家まで送り届けた。  
えらく感激したマーサは、そのままライアンを部屋に招き、彼女流のやり方でもてなした。  
酒と、歌と、ダンスだ。  
そこで、チームの中ではおとなしい、可愛い顔の刑事が、ピアノが上手で、いい声をしていることがわかり、突然のパーティーは大いに盛り上がったのだが、その後がよくない。  
パーティーは、いつしかポーカー大会になり、ライアンが一人勝ちした。

「それで、金曜の夜、別のポーカーゲームに誘ったんだ。」  
「おい、まさか、例の作家のお友だちとのポーカーか？」  
「もちろん手加減するつもりだったんだ。他のみんなにも頼んでおいて。」

ところが、そこでもライアンは大勝した。

「いくら勝ったんだ？」  
「２万５千。」  
金額を言うと、エスポジートの眉が上がった。  
「だけど、ライアンは、その金を受け取らなかったんだ。その代わり、新刊が出たらサイン本を２冊くださいって、そう言ってね。」  
キャッスルは、大げさに天を仰いだ。  
「信じられるか？ そりゃあ、俺や、あのオヤジたちにしてみれば２万５千ドルはたいした額じゃない。けど・・・なあ、誤解しないでくれ。警察の仕事をバカにしてるわけじゃない。けど、君たちには、２万５千は大金だ。そうだろ？」  
「刑事が、素人ポーカーの集まりで、そんなに儲けたら問題になるだろ？」  
反対側から声がして、伸びた手に、もう一つのカップを奪われる。  
「おい！ ・・・やあ、ケヴィン。」  
キャッスルは、引きつった笑みを浮かべた。  
「おしゃべり。」  
いつもは優しく穏やかなライアンは、冷たくそう言うと、コーヒーを一口飲んで顔をしかめた。  
そのライアンに、エスポジートが無言で自分のカップを差し出す。受け取ったコーヒーを飲んだライアンは、やはり無言でうなずき、代わりに自分のカップをエスポジートに手渡した。  
「えーと、それは、俺とベケットのなんだけど・・・。」  
弱々しい抗議は完全に無視され、その上、青い瞳ににらまれて、キャッスルは、出来るだけ早くこの場を逃げ出したほうがよさそうだと気づいた。  
「おい、キャッスル、忘れてるぞ。」  
無言で差し出された手のひらに、フェラーリのキーを乗せて、キャッスルは急いで死体の元へと向かった。

「他の素人はともかく、キャッスルからは、少しくらいかけ金を回収してもいいと思ったんだ。で、フェラーリを１ヶ月貸してもらった。」  
ライアンは自慢げにあごを上げた。  
エスポジートは、手のひらに乗せられたキーを見つめた。  
「・・・俺のために？」  
エスポジートの問いかけに、ライアンは、少し首をかしげて、はにかんだ笑みを浮かべた。  
「だって、乗りたがってたろ？」  
言い訳するようにそう言って、照れくさそうにうつむく。  
エスポジートは、ライアンの手からカップを取り上げ、自分のカップと一緒にフェラーリのボンネットに置くと、怪訝そうに見上げた頬をつかんだ。

それから、ハビエル･エスポジートは、大勢の警官が歩き回る遺体発見現場の真ん中で、ケヴィン・ライアンにキスをした。

どこからか歓声と口笛が聞こえたが、エスポジートは気にしなかった。

今度のキスは、コーヒーの味がした。

THE END


End file.
